Report 1660
Special Report #1660 Skillset: Kata Skill: Hemorrhaging Org: Shofangi Status: Completed Dec 2007 Furies' Decision: No longer relevant Problem: The new hemorrhaging mechanic is broken when combined with things like ur'life, beast spit, nekotai spit, etc. This report seeks to cap the amount of hemorrhaging that can be built with these methods. 0 R: 1 Solution #1: Instead of granting 100 hemorrhaging per aff in each specs aff list, grant 100 hemorrhaging if one or more of the affs are present on the target. This reduces the theoretical cap per form from 400 to 100. This means that beast spit/urlife/nekotai poisonspit will allow people to more reliably build hemorrhaging compared to not having access to those things but won't increase the amount. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Solution 1 and designate only certain stances as able to produce bonus hemorrhaging. For example you could increase the hemorrhaging rate to 150 but it only fires in base and killer. This would make 300 the maximum amount of hemorrhaging produceable by 5 forms. 1 R: 0 Solution #3: Reduce the aff bonus from 100 to 50-75 with the understanding that it will be optimal to always beast spit one of your affs and incorporate that into the expect hemorrhaging rate. Player Comments: ---on 3/31 @ 10:11 writes: I apologize because I should've caught at least the ur'life part of this last night. I'm mostly in favor of solution 2 although solution 1 is probably the most immediate middle-of-the road fix. ---on 3/31 @ 10:26 writes: This log of Ciaran and I shows how quickly a build goes using ur'life on balance (as a disclaimer: I know that not everyone has ur'life, and the shofangi aff set has two affs in common with ur'life so that may be contributing here as well). https://ada-young.appspot.com/pastebin/5WBPabZl ---on 3/31 @ 11:10 writes: I finalized too soon. Solution 2 should keep the rate at 100/aff. At the rate of 200 bonus hemorrhaging per set of five forms the build rate works out to about 750 a minute which is more ideal. 150 an aff bumps that up to 1200 hemorrhaging a minute which is way too high. ---on 3/31 @ 11:26 writes: My understanding of the aff bonuses was that it would be intended you'd have to put effort into sticking the afflictions to get the bonus. Unfortunately, spitting before a combo kind of defeats the point. I think I like Solution 2 the most right now, but continue to tweak the specifics of hemorrhaging and the aff bonuses to get the desired gameplay. ---on 3/31 @ 14:11 writes: As I mentioned on the forums, I think the simpler way to resolve this problem is to re-scale the hemorrhaging bonuses. We see that the bonuses are getting triggered very often with beast spit, and that +100 alone adds up to bring a target into instakill range within 30s consistently. If we factor beast spit as pretty much going to constantly be there all the time, we just need to nerf the hemorrhaging bonus for that first affliction to negligible levels - so a monk has to actually do some aff stacking work to get bonuses. I feel that capping the bonus at only 1 affliction just means... all monks will always get their bonus in killer/base forms, thanks to beast spit and one good burst from a surge form. There'll be no way a target can stop that. Instead, giving an actual BURST at 3 and 4 affs incentivizes a monk to look for ways, strategize and do lots of stuff to pressure multiple cure balances at once with the burst they are afforded at Surge/killer. Obviously, they're not going to be able to pressure more than 1 balance feasibly at base/twist/centre. My suggested re-scale of hemorrhaging bonuses: 1 aff = +10 hemorrhaging, 2 affs = +70 hemorrhaging, 3 affs = +150 hemorrhaging, all 4 affs = +250 hemorrhaging. ---on 3/31 @ 21:48 writes: I think scaling affs up will realistically only show itself in group situations and not in good ways. I actually think if we're assuming that 1 aff is easy to hit (which I'm not totally convinced of), and we're not limiting it in some way to one aff proc per form, and want to continue to have additional reward for more affs, then they should scale down not up. 50 for the first aff, 25 for the second, 15 for the third, 10 for the fourth. So if you hit all 4 it's 100 which is what it currently is for one aff. If you hit 4/5 stance bonuses under this scheme you'd get what I consider to be a good number which is 200 hemorrhaging for the whole rotation of forms, if you do something creative and get two affs then you get a 50% bonus. I think two affs is the most that I could see anyone pulling off against someone with good curing so I think it's appropriate for that to have a good reward, I think realistically past that point you're probably beating on someone who's incredibly locked down in a group so I think it's fine for the reward to contineu to decrease. ---on 4/8 @ 02:44 writes: With Changelog 726 and 728, solution 3 is effectively already implemented. ---on 4/18 @ 04:20 writes: No longer relevant? Commenting to prove that I read this. If this is still a problem, make it so you can't perform forms while mounted but make beast spit require mounted status.